


If you give a Kitsune an inarizushi...

by Seito



Series: Yellow Tulip in a Sea of Red [KHRrarepairweek 2018] [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Kitsune, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: There was something strange about Sawada Nana. Reborn couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something about her was off.





	If you give a Kitsune an inarizushi...

**Author's Note:**

> Earth/Flameless Day [Supernatural] for KHRrarepairweek2018

There was something strange about Sawada Nana. Reborn couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something about her was off. 

First problem was she _married_ Iemitsu. There were multiple problems with this little issue. It was Iemitsu. Reborn couldn’t stress that enough. Who in their right mind does that? What could she possibly see in that blond idiot? Was she shallow enough to just fall for his looks only? (Because Iemitsu’s looks were the only thing going for him. The man regularly didn’t think things through, and no, it wasn’t an act. Reborn staged enough tests to determine that really was Iemitsu’s personality and way of thinking.) 

Second problem was she wasn’t just all quite there. It was as if she didn’t register anything. None of his chaos tendencies or even Tsuna’s high pitched screaming during every tutoring session. It wasn’t exactly ditziness. In fact, Reborn had seen cunning in Nana’s eyes when he had first arrived. It had been a tense moment, until Nana relaxed and let him in a chirpier voice that couldn’t be real.

Frankly it was more like she thought he was beneath her feet, that it wasn’t worth the effort to squash him. 

It rubbed him the wrong way. 

Lastly, there was this little issue. 

Tsuna had fox ears and a tail. It wasn’t an illusion (Reborn checked.) They weren’t always around, but they did pop into existence whenever Tsuna was startled. Which given how timid he was, meant it happened frequently and oftenly. 

Nana never remarked on it either and Tsuna pretended that he didn’t magically sprout fox ears and a tail at least ten times a day. 

It was time to get to the bottom of this.

-.-.-

“Explain,” Reborn said tersely. 

“Hieee…” Tsuna flinched, clutching his soft silvery tail. His fox ears flattened against his head as he hunched down, looking as small as possible. 

“Well?” Reborn asked. No one, not even Iemitsu, had mentioned that Tsuna had fox ears and tail that often popped into existence when startled. 

“Mom is a kitsune?” Tsuna meekly offered. “And well, I get the ears and tail from her?” 

Reborn stared at him blankly. That… that was not the explanation he was expecting. 

“And how does the whole town not realize this?” Reborn asked calmly. 

“Illusions…” Tsuna mumbled. “I’m not very good at them, but kitsune are master illusionists too. I’m not sure why you can still see them despite my illusions.”

Latent Mist Flames? Or actual supernatural magic? Reborn had a habit of flaring his Sun Flames to break any Mist Flames were around. Just a cautionary paranoia that had saved him from wandering into traps more than once. 

“Does Iemitsu know?” Reborn asked. Depending on Tsuna’s answer would depend if Reborn went through with killing the blond haired idiot. 

“I-I don’t know?” Tsuna answered. “He hasn’t been home in awhile. Mom never says anything. Until you came I didn’t even know he was alive. But mom once told me that she took the form of a beautiful woman and dad flattered her so much, bribed her with the best inarizushi and gave her the best gifts that she decided to accept his marriage proposal.”

Scratch that. Iemitsu would be dead regardless. Of course that idiot would be the type of person who would marry a kitsune and not know about it. “Very well. I can work with this,” Reborn said. 

“W-work with this?” Tsuna said. 

“Did you think being a kitsune would get you out of being Decimo?” Reborn asked. “No, it’s unacceptable that you keep breaking your form. I will simply have to train you harder.” 

Tsuna gulped. 

-.-.-

-Italy-

“Iemitsu!” Lal roared. “Why did we just received a bill for a 1000 euros worth of some sushi!” 

“It’s not some sort of sushi! It’s inarizushi!” Iemitsu protested. “And my darling Nana had a craving. Nothing but the best for her!” 

“YOU IDIOT!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
